


Noctis and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Heat

by ferix79



Series: Polyship ABO AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But without the blood, Cuddling & Snuggling, Foot Massage, Hand Jobs, Heats are vaguely like menstruation, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex, Intersex Noctis, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nesting, Omega Verse, Practical Orgasms, Pre-Game(s), Purring Omega, Scenting, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79
Summary: Noct has a rough heat, but his pack is there to help him, in all their unique ways.Alpha Prompto/Beta Ignis/Beta Gladio/Omega NoctisEDIT 10/12- See 2nd chapter for some changes to this fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this got way out of hand! As per usual, though. This was a suggestion from niaswish on tumblr, for the boys helping Noct though a rough heat. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Here's my primer how how my version of an a/b/o society works. Please read it if you'd like to understand a little more about the series](http://ferix-writes.tumblr.com/post/160423922234/omegaverse-world-primer)!

Contrary to popular belief—and to the stereotypical omegas portrayed in popular media, who were _always_ writhing, needy, horny little vixens during heat—using sex as a method to assuage heat did not always work for an omega. More often than not they didn’t even _want_ sex—instead of feeling horny they might feel bloated, unattractive or nauseous, and that was no kind of attitude to lure one into the bedroom with.

More often than not, Noctis ended up on the nasty end of emotions. He didn’t even want his pack near him, much less touching him, but, nonetheless, they always figured out when Noctis’ heats were about to start. Ignis kept a rather detailed calendar, so Noctis shouldn’t have been surprised to open his apartment door and find Ignis toting in at least a week’s worth of groceries. Prompto and Gladio were soon to follow, each bringing their own arsenal of items to help Noctis through the heat.

“Thanks guys,” Noct groaned from the couch, knowing he’d probably be too irritable in the coming days to say it, “Even if I’m a bitch about it sometimes, everything you do really does help.”

“Awww, no problem, buddy,” Prompto’s nose pressed into the crook of his neck as he wrapped him in a one-armed hug from behind. He was only there for a moment, but he left behind his smoky, distinct alpha scent. Scents were proven to only work as a placebo effect, but Noctis found them increasingly comforting the closer he got to his heat.

“You know, Noctis,” Ignis called from the kitchen, already set about preparing the four of them dinner, “It’s a proven fact that orgasm relieves heat cramps, it helps your body relax and releases chemicals in your brain that—”

“Iggy, I don’t know how you expect me to _reach_ orgasm when I feel like my insides are being pulled out of my body,” he countered back.

If Noctis heard the small sigh Ignis let out, he didn’t care to do anything about it. Ah, well. At least he’d stopped Noct from drugging himself up on too many pills during heats. There were plenty of other natural methods—aside from orgasm—that could relieve the pain from cramps and nausea.  

Noctis’ heats tended to be short and intense, but the first night wasn’t too bad, this time. After dinner they sprawled out on the couch, Noctis draping his legs over Prompto’s so they could share a quart of ice cream together. Ignis balked at how fast they polished it off.

“If you get stomach cramps tomorrow, you’d better not blame my asparagus,” he said, carrying their omega to bed that night. He didn’t _need_ to be carried, but that didn’t stop him from liking it.

“Iggy, he needs comfort food! It’s good for the soul!” Prompto protested, “And what better comfort food than cookie dough ice cream!” Ignis scoffed while Gladio chuckled from the bedroom, arranging pillows and blankets into a nest he knew Noctis would enjoy.

And enjoy he did—after Ignis set Noct down amongst the pillows he opened his eyes to assess his surroundings. Finding a comfortable and well built nest, he let loose the rarest and most elusive of all Noct-noises: a satisfied, utterly content purr.

Which the alpha in Prompto happened to _adore_ and he was more than willing to take credit for all of Gladio’s work by taking the coveted spot on Noctis’ left—it was the side he slept on, meaning said pack member got at least eighty percent of Noctis’ cuddles while the other two weren’t left with much.

Gladio was a mature beta, though, and not the least bit jealous when Noctis’ purring only increased as Prompto responded with an alpha-esque rumble. He’d be just as happy on Prompto’s other side, basking in their mingling scents and reaping the same calming benefits from being so close to their alpha. Darkness enveloped the room as Ignis settled on Noctis’ other side, and the four fell into a peaceful doze.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Noctis woke feeling as if one of the jackhammers used for Insomnia’s ever present construction had been taken to his head. That, and his back felt twisted like a spoon Prompto had once accidentally run through the garbage disposal. He scolded himself for sleeping at such an odd angle, but then opened his eyes to find that he was rightfully curled on his side. Unless one of his pack dropped him off the bed in the middle of the night, he shouldn’t have hurt like this.

The second wave of pain hit him as he stirred and tried to roll over to snuggle against Ignis. The pinpricks in his back migrated down to right over his hip bones, making his muscles cramp and contract with agony as nausea slowly consumed his appetite.

Ah, right; his heat.

Noctis groaned as he exhaled, on one hand not wanting to wake his still slumbering partners, but on the other wanting someone to share in his misery. It worked like a charm, too. Within moments the other three were stirring and blinking the sleep out of their eyes, and soon after crinkling their noses at the heavy-sweet smell of an omega in heat.

“Good morning to you, too, princess,” Gladio said, rubbing a finger under his nose to try and dissipate the smell overwhelming his senses, “Why’re you layin’ like that?” he asked, referring to Noctis’ position. His hips faced Prompto while his shoulders were flat against the sheets.

“Dunno, just where I ended up, I guess,” he said, folding his hands over his abdomen, “Don’t have any plans to move, either.”

“Bullshit, you’ll curl yourself into a knot if you stay there,” he pushed up out of bed and moved to Noctis’ dresser, but not before catching Ignis’ knowing eye. Prompto did have the ability to calm Noct purely by scent, but he and Ignis were on a level of their own in caring for a demanding omega prince.

With a gentle hand on his knee, Ignis urged Noctis’ hips to follow his shoulders and lay flat on the bed, “You know he’s right, Noct. And you’re not staying in this bed all day, either,” he said, catching the distant look that was starting to cloud his partner’s eyes. Noctis shutting down in response to pain was nothing new, and Ignis couldn’t blame him.

But that was why he—why they all—were there. To make the terrible a little less, and the pain easier to deal with.

“Come along, darling,” Ignis looped Noctis’ arm over his shoulder and brought him up into a sitting position, “You’ll be in this bed enough the next few days, let’s get you out of it while we can.” Noctis groaned again but went along, pulling his legs over the edge of the bed and standing. Ignis’ arm became a comforting weight on his waist as Noct mirrored him, letting his beta hold him as they made their way toward the living room.

“Make sure Noct gets changed into these, yeah?” Gladio’s voice pulled Prompto’s stare away from their other two partners. In his hand lay a change of clothes—soft, loose sleep pants and a cotton tank top, “His scent’s gotta be all over what he has on right now. This’ll help him feel better.”

Prompto tilted his head at the gesture, not really understanding, but took the clothing anyway. “Sure,” he said, before untangling himself from the sheets and vacating the bed. The moment he was up Gladio yanked the top sheet away, the fitted sheet and pillowcases soon following it. He didn’t linger to find out why—Gladio gave him a mission that needed completing.

Omega heats were still quite the mystery to Prompto. Counting this one, he’d only helped Noct through…three? Yeah, three heats total. The first was a total accident, when Ignis happened to be out of town and Gladio too sick to help out. He’d missed the next one on account of Noctis not even telling him that it was happening—their relationship was yet new at the time and Noctis was a little scarred from the first mishap—so Prompto’s second experience with heats was the first time he learned how to properly help, as both Ignis and Gladio were there to supervise. Except cuddling and comforting a hurting omega was way more rewarding than cooking nutritiously balanced meals and washing sheets, so he may have, uh, not been paying much attention to all the little details.

“Direct from Gladio,” he said, holding out the clothing bundle once in the living room and standing over the lounging omega, “for you.” 

Noctis growled at no one in particular, “And I _just_ sat down,” he hauled himself back up off the couch nonetheless, but forewent decency and stripped himself of his old clothes right in the middle of the living room. Whatever…it wasn’t anything the rest of them hadn’t seen, he rationalized.

Prompto yelped as the old clothes were tossed back at him, “Gods, Gladio was right,” Noctis said, sniffing into the fresh, neutral-smelling tank top, “I smelled _terrible_. Thanks Prom.”

By the _Six_ , they were both right! Prompto held the bundle at arm’s length and still felt his knees go weak from the sweet scent soaking the cloth. He could smell more of it coming, too, as Gladio rounded the corner with sheets and blankets piled high in his arms. Prompto deposited the offending clothes on top without a word.

“Pretty rough when it really hits you, right?” Gladio asked, chuckling as he passed by. How could they be so accustomed to this assault on their senses? Prompto supposed he would find out. It wasn’t…unpleasant, but still. A bit much to take in at one time. Noct, content in his new clothes, was back to lying on the couch, but looked displeased by the lack of blankets and pillows to drown himself in. In the kitchen, Ignis already had several pans sizzling away on the stovetop.

The dull rumble of the washer soon added to the soft cacophony of the apartment, followed by the creek of a closet door before Gladio returned to the living room and dumped a sheet and at least four blankets, by Prompto’s count, onto Noctis. He squawked at first, but then set about arranging a new nest in content silence on the elongated foot rest of the couch.

“Mind if I sit here, Noct?” he asked, motioning to the space on the couch cushions next to the nest. On a normal day he would have flopped down without warning, but they were in _Noct’s_ apartment during _his_ heat. No need to upset the omega more than he already was.

Noctis considered saying no, he didn’t want to be touched, but the calming—and sensual?—alpha pheromones Prompto was giving off were making the stronger argument. This was only the third time he’d been around a non-familial alpha during heat—and the first two times had been a little chaotic—but he was starting to see where all the stereotypes and assumptions of omegas came from. He could feel it within himself, too. The desire was…there, and it was a little different than when Ignis or Gladio sat close to him during heat, but Noctis knew Prompto wouldn’t act on it unless he initiated first.

“How’re you feeling?” Prompto’s question brought him back to the present. The scent of his alpha and of Ignis cooking up a storm in the kitchen was starting to drown out his own scent. It wouldn’t work all day, but it was helpful for the time being.

“Uh, jus’ tired. I’ve got a headache, and I’m really hungry right now, too,” he said, giving in to the seemingly magnetic attraction and leaning into Prompto’s side, “Don’t plan on staying here for long,” he warned, “the other two are getting jealous. You wouldn’t let go of me at all last night.”

“Did I?” Prompto feigned ignorance, nosing into Noct’s hair. He could smell the desire there, too, hidden beneath the sweet scent, and he’d be lying to himself if he said it wasn’t tempting, “Hey, Noct?” he asked, trying to distract himself.

Noctis hummed in response, raising the pitch of his voice to indicate for Prompto to go on, “What’s the deal with your smell? Like the changing clothes and sheets and stuff. I didn’t think you smelled _that_ bad.”

Instead of answering right away, Noctis cocked his head, screwing his mouth to one side as he tried to think of an answer. It was…difficult to explain to someone who wasn’t omega.

“It’s like…it just feels wrong. Like you rolled around in a ditch and then acted like you weren’t dirty. Scent sticks to clothes and bedding so easily so it’s, I don’t know, it just doesn’t feel right,” he explained, pulling the new blankets up over his nose, “So having clean stuff helps. It smells like nothing, until I sit around in it too long.”

“Huh…” Prompto mused. How odd, that an attractive scent to him would smell bad to Noct’s nose. He wondered how differently the betas interpreted it.

“Blondie, why don’t you go grab that heating pad we brought over?” Gladio said, rounding the couch to stand over them. It wasn’t a question; it was an invitation for Prompto to get up and let Gladio take his spot.

The comforting pheromones left when Prompto did, and Noctis was left squirming in their sudden absence, though Gladio’s familiar presence was comforting in its own way. The beta liked to manhandle him into different positions—which Noctis would usually abhor, but anything that meant more physical contact was a-okay in his book. He ended up snuggled into the corner of the couch cushions with his legs thrown over Gladio’s lap, and then lost track of time the moment Gladio began working his fingers into his calves and feet.

Prompto, at some point, returned with the heating pad, plugged it into the already crowded power strip by the TV and slipped it behind his back. The massage and heat were excellent distracters from the pain, but bottomless hunger still gnawed at his stomach.

“Don’t tell me he’s fallen asleep after I’ve gone to all this trouble,” Ignis’ voice was much closer all of the sudden, but, more importantly, the smell of _food_ was much closer.

“Definitely not!” Noctis jerked up from his nest amongst the couch cushions like he’d been awake the whole time, and made a grab for one of the dishes Ignis held. It didn’t matter which he had first—they were both for him, he knew. He was rewarded with a bowl of warm oatmeal, the oats tinted cinnamon brown from the various mix-ins Ignis used.

“Dark chocolate and banana oatmeal,” Ignis proclaimed, and Noct was already digging in with gusto, “and a spinach and sweet pepper egg omelet. I’ll have breakfast for the rest of us in a moment.”

Gladio snorted at Noctis’ enthusiasm, but continued a gentle massage along the sensitive soles of his feet. Prompto, seated next to Gladio, could only stare in shock.

“Wow, Noct. I didn’t think you’d touch _any_ of those ingredients, even with the chocolate,” he said, snagging a cubed pepper off the top of the omelet.

“Yeah, not normally…but I don’t like dying, so,” he mumbled between bites, the dark cacao powder staining his lips.

“What he means is that he’ll get stomach cramps if he doesn’t eat correctly,” Gladio explained. “Not to mention he’s like a garbage disposal during heats,” the comment earned him a glare from Noct, his cheeks full of oatmeal, “a _healthy_ garbage disposal,” Gladio corrected, placating him with a kiss on the cheek.

“ ‘s not my fault I have a high metabolism…” Noct grumbled, but showed no signs of slowing.

Taking care of an omega in heat wasn’t all that hard, Prompto decided, especially with all three of them to share the duties. Ignis cooked, Gladio gave massages and kept tabs on the level of scent overwhelming the room, and Prompto did what he was born to do—let off pheromones to influence the other three. He felt bad, his other partners worked so hard, but beyond helping Noct with the heating pad or other miniscule comforts, there wasn’t much to do except ride out the heat.

A few hours later, by the time lunch was had and cleaned up, the scent coating the living room was beginning to become unbearable.

“Alright, time to get up princess,” Gladio encouraged, patting the back of Noctis’ thigh. His omega was draped face-down over his lap—a position he found comfortable for what reason, Gladio would never know, “Let’s get you into a good, hot shower.”

Noctis groaned at the suggestion of movement, pushing his face deeper into one of his pillows. “I don’ care what I smell like,” he claimed.

Gladio rolled his eyes, “You will when it wakes you up and makes you sick,” he said, then glanced over to Prompto, whose eyes were a little _too_  transfixed on Noct’s behind, “Or when blondie loses control and gives in to his urges. C’mon.”

“ _What_ ,” Noctis pushed his torso up off the couch, abandoning his pillow without a second thought, and whipping his head in Prompto’s direction. The sickly-sweet scent surrounding the couch took a dramatic turn to sour like an over ripe fruit. Even Gladio turned his nose away. Prompto was taken so off guard by the comment that he juggled his phone for a few moments before dropping it, then scrambled to come up with a recovery.

“I-I-I was just,” he stood from the couch, trying to move away from the omega and give him room, but only succeeded in stumbling over the armrest as he backed away, “Noct, I-I don’t know what came over me, I wouldn’t…”

“That’s enough,” Ignis cut in between them, blocking Prompto from Noctis’ view, “Noct, go shower. You know you’ll feel better afterwards.”

Noctis remained frozen on the couch for a few more moments, attempting to glare down his pack mate, but Ignis stood his ground. Once the staring contest stretched on for too long, Gladio took initiative and pressed a gentle hand into the small of Noctis’ back. “C’mon, Noct,” he whispered into his partner’s ear, beginning to rub slow, methodic strokes over the length of his back, “C’mon, I’ll go with you. You’re gonna be fine.”

With a huff Noctis abandoned his glare, letting his head hang down between his arms. The tension gradually ran off his back and shoulders like a flower wilting in the heat until, finally, he stood at Gladio’s urging.

The two said nothing else as they disappeared down the hall. Once the sour scent dissipated Ignis turned to face Prompto.

“It’s alright, Prompto,” he reassured, though Prom looked about ready to cry and lash out at the same time.

“He was just…frightened. It wasn’t your fault, nor his; it’s a natural response when in heat. That’s why we must be so careful around him,” Ignis’ brows furrowed together, searching for the right words. He would never truly know what it felt like, to experience heat, but he did his best to understand it though Noctis’ eyes, “It’s not that he’s delicate, he just feels…vulnerable, for lack of better word. Backed into a corner. Yet he’s surrounded by the ones he loves, so that vulnerability feels illogical,” Ignis said, and Prompto’s brows furrowed in concern.

“There are parts of your biology that you can’t control any more than he can his, but _please,_ I implore you,” Ignis pleaded, and Prompto had to take a step back at his partner’s troubled expression, “Please be more careful next time. Watch for the signs within yourself, and we can help you with that, too. Try to catch yourself earlier, though I will speak to Gladio about speaking so frankly.”

Prompto forced his head to shake up and down, almost robotic, to signify to Ignis that he understood. He never wanted to make Noct feel _frightened_. Now he felt vulnerable, backed into a corner, but a voice in the back of his mind whispered that he wasn’t allowed to feel that way. He was an alpha, he didn’t need to be scared, he wasn’t supposed to _cry—_

“Prompto, darling,” Ignis stepped intimately close, his thumbs cupped under Prompto’s ears while the rest of his fingers threaded through blonde locks, “Let it go. You and Noct will smooth it over later. For now,” a distraction was best, and Ignis did have quite a few things to do before the other half of their pack emerged from the shower, “Help me open all the windows, would you? We may only have fifteen or so minutes, but we can air the place out well enough. And that other set of blankets and sheets should be done in the dryer.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I hate this,” Noctis said as soon as the bedroom door shut behind them. His heart was still hammering away in his chest like a nervous hummingbird, and the stress from his scent’s dramatic about-face undid all the careful relaxation his pack worked into him all morning. The biting ache of heat cramps was beginning to creep its way back into his hips and back.

 His bed was still bare of its sheets and blankets, and the room was aired out since that morning. Aside from the unlit candle on Noctis’ nightstand—black pepper bergamot, the only scent he could find that came close to mimicking Prompto’s—the room smelled blessedly neutral.

“Yeah, you and me both, Noct,” Gladio said, dropping down onto the bare mattress with a sigh, “Look, why don’t we just go shower and—”

“We?” Noctis shot him a harsh look, not recalling when he’d invited Gladio to come along with him. The beta put his hands up.

“Whoa, okay. Sorry,” he shrugged, “If you want to go alone, Noct, that’s fine.”

Noctis didn’t respond for a moment, his face still stuck in a snarl. When he realized what he was doing, though, the anger crumbled into despair, “Shit, I’m sorry, Gladio,” he wiped at his eyes, trying to refocus his thoughts. What was he angry about again? When he couldn’t connect the anger to an event in his day it only served to upset him more. He wanted reassurance, support, love, he wanted…

“I want to be with the pack again,” he whined, “I’m so tired. I don’t want to be hungry and in pain anymore, and I smell _terrible_. I’m so tired of smelling like this,” he sniffed, trying to keep his tears from falling.

“Noct,” Gladio sighed out his name, then opened his arms to his omega. Smaller arms wrapped around his shoulders within seconds, a nose pressing into his hair, “You don’t smell terrible. It can be… a lot, to me and you and Ignis, but if _that_ was any indication,” he inclined his head to the closed bedroom door, “Prom thinks you smell amazing.”  

“I don’t want to just smell good to him,” Noctis exclaimed, shaking his head against Gladio’s hair, “I want to smell good to _me_. Even if he’s willing, how am I supposed to reciprocate if I feel disgusting?” he punctuated the words by hugging his partner tighter

Gladio hummed, “What, so you’d say you don’t feel ready yet?” he didn’t receive a verbal answer, but the nose tucked into his hair shook ‘yes’ in affirmation, “And what’s wrong with that? He’s only been part of the pack for, what, two years? And you’ve known him for five? That’s less than half the time I’ve been with you, and less than a third of your time with Ignis,” he said, and waited a few moments to let the facts sink in.  

Noctis trembled as he inhaled, “…I guess you’re right.”

Gladio turned his head and pressed a kiss to Noct’s bicep, “So don’t feel bad about not being ready. But remember, this is just as new to Prompto as it is to you. He’s going to make mistakes sometimes, so cut him some slack when you can, okay?”

“Yeah, he…he deserves it.”

“Indeed he does, as Ignis would say,” Gladio lifted his head to look Noct in the eyes, and got a peck on the lips in return. Emotions smoothed over, they still had Noctis’ quite overwhelming scent to deal with, “Want me to come shower with you?” he asked.

“Yeah, I guess you can,” he taunted, smirking as Gladio grabbed the edge of his tank top and slipped it over his head. They did the rest of their undressing without another word before stepping under the warm spray.

They took their time washing themselves and each other, Noctis paying extra attention to his scent glands. No amount of body wash would ever make it stop, but maybe if he was lucky he could smell normal for…thirty minutes or so, before his natural scent began to seep out over the soap smell. Gladio directed him under the spray once they were done, taking time to enjoy the hot thrum of the water against his back.  

“Should help out with the pain, even if it’s just a little,” he said, running his fingers up and down Noct’s back with a light pressure.

“Won’t help once we leave,” Noctis replied, leaning his head against Gladio’s chest and tracing the lines of his eagle tattoo as he tried to relax. It hadn’t been more than two hours since lunch and he was starting to get hungry again. And he bet the pressure on his temples wasn’t just a result of the hunger, either. If he didn’t take something for the headache soon it would be a migraine by the time he finished showering.

Gladio said nothing in response, until he recalled Ignis’ words from the day before.

“What about what Ignis was saying yesterday? About orgasm helping you relax?” Noctis groaned.

“I’m not having sex, Glads. Not when I’m like this, and not in the shower,” he laid his chin flat on his partner’s chest to look up into his eyes and make his intent clear.

“Never said you had to have sex,” Gladio countered, and Noct wrinkled his nose.

“Fair enough,” he said, “But would you not want anything in return?”

He shrugged, “Maybe. We can wait and see until after you’ve finished.”

Noctis was still apprehensive, but after several more moments of consideration, he gave in. “Fine, but if I’m not feeling it we’re not trying this again,” he insisted.

“Of course,” Gladio affirmed, drumming his fingers across Noctis’ shoulder blades, “Thank you for trusting me, Noct.”

It was too sweet a sentiment for Noctis to answer, so he hoped Gladio would write off the redness in his cheeks as the heat of the shower.

Gladio stepped back a little, creating some space in between them to work with, while Noctis’ hands rested on his shoulders, “Just relax, all right? It doesn’t even have to be sexual. It’s just sensation,” he said, taking Noctis’ cock in hand as a spoke, rubbing over it with slow, long strokes, “Just touch.”

He didn’t make a move to keep his eyes locked with Noctis’, so Noctis didn’t either. Like Gladio said, it didn’t have to be sexual. They would have plenty of other times together to be happy and enthusiastic; this didn’t have to be one of them.

Gladio stopped speaking after that, for which Noctis was very grateful. Not that he didn’t love the sound of his beta’s voice in bed, but this was not the time. He didn’t want to hear anything that could be taken the wrong way, or regretted later.

The warmth and pressure of the spray gave Noct a mental distraction as Gladio continued to stroke him. Forcing his mind focus on both the water and Gladio’s hands evened out the sensations, and kept his mind from straying to dirtier thoughts.

With Noctis’ head pressed against his chest it was a bit difficult to see what he was doing, but a little lean gave Gladio the vantage he needed to keep going. The water, in any other situation, would have done nothing as a lubricant, but here, with little rivulets running down Gladio’s arms, it was just enough to provide some extra stimulation. He varied his strokes as he went, splaying a hand across Noct’s lower belly as his other strayed lower to slip two fingers inside him. His other hand returned to Noctis’ cock as he hooked his fingers up, hitting the sensitive spot within him with practiced ease. 

That was the first time he drew a reaction—a soft whimper and the barely-there quake of Noct’s thighs before he caught himself. Gladio continued his work at the same pace, though, fondling his cock as he sped up the pace of his thrusts. His hands working in such excellent tandem pushed Noctis closer and closer to completion. He admired the act as he went on, though it was a fight not to be aroused by the sight of his fingers almost completely enveloping Noctis’ cock. It was…cute, in a way, how small he was compared to the three of them, though he had no reason to be ashamed.

It wasn’t long after that that Gladio felt the soft walls around his fingers tighten. Ah, there it was. Just to make sure the momentum kept up he increased his speed, adding in a little pressure as Noctis climaxed, spilling cum over Gladio’s fingers. He kept the strokes going for a few more moments, milking the orgasm for all Noct was worth until his dick began to soften. The shower washed away any evidence of the act, though the weight leaning against his chest was increasing by the second.

“Doin’ okay down there?” he asked, voice gruff but full of affection. Noctis said nothing, stumbled a bit, but Gladio caught him, and cleared his throat before he hummed in affirmation. Gladio just chuckled, keeping an arm secure around his omega’s waist as he shut off the water and fetched a towel.

A few minutes later, as Gladio pulled on sweatpants and Noctis sat fully dressed on the bed, he finally spoke.

“I do feel better, I think,” he said from under the towel draped over his head, his hair still damp.

“You think?”

“Yeah…” he sighed, though Gladio could hear the content in his voice, “my headache’s gone, and the cramps are, too, so…”

“You sound tired,” Gladio said, cupping Noctis’ cheek in his hand. He nuzzled into the warm presence out of habit, letting a faint smile slip onto his lips.

“A nap would be…pretty nice, yeah.”

Back out in the living room, Ignis was ferrying laundry from the washer to the dryer while Prompto put his nervous energy to good use and tried to arrange a new nest of blankets Noct would like. Honestly, he had no idea why omegas had the urge, but if it would make Noct more comfortable he would do his best to understand.

Noctis giggled at the attempt as he and Gladio emerged from the bedroom, sitting down next to Prompto to admire his work. His alpha tensed up as if on command when he sat, and Noct would be a dirty liar if he said he didn’t take just a little pleasure in it. Prompto, as Gladio said, made a mistake and Noctis would forgive him regardless, but it most definitely helped to see the visual recognition that he had done something wrong.

“It’s perfect, Prom,” he said, and maybe that was a _little_ bit of a stretch, but he was trying to be considerate. He pressed a kiss to Prompto’s cheek and his heart leapt in amusement when the pale skin beneath his freckles burned red.

Prompto gathered his thoughts as Noctis settled down, Ignis stopping by for a few kisses once the dryer was running. Once Ignis moved away Prompto spoke.

“I’m sorry,” he said, grabbing Noctis’ attention, “For earlier. I got ahead of myself. I’m going to work very hard to make sure it doesn’t happen again. I never wanted you to…feel scared, Noct. Anything but that,” he looked so tempted to touch, to hold, but he held himself back. Making progress already, Noctis observed.

“It’s alright, Prom; I forgive you,” he said, and watched elation spread across his partner’s face, “I let my emotions get the better of me. I’ll try to have more patience next time,” he said, and offered Prompto his hand. His alpha took it with enthusiasm, pressing a kiss to his palm before moving in closer to nuzzle their noses together.

Ignis and Gladio joined their cuddle pile soon after, not that the two betas had any other plans in the meanwhile. Ignis rested among the nest of blankets while Noctis lay on top of him, ‘Noct out’ as Prompto liked to tease. Gladio and Prompto sat nearby, tucked into each other’s sides as they flipped through TV channels, the volume down low. Ignis paid the TV no heed—staring up at the ceiling, he wasn’t in a prime viewing position, anyway. He let his mind wander instead, one hand resting in the silky locks pillowed on his chest.

“Do you think that anyone at the Citadel suspects us?” Ignis whispered to his partners, careful not to wake their sleeping omega.

“What, this?” Gladio made a vague gesture to the four of them and Ignis nodded, “Nah. I mean, we’re pretty much his retainers. If his dad or the castle staff aren’t going to take care of him during his heat—and I don’t think he’d let them—then the duty would fall to us, anyway.”

 Ignis hummed, letting the thought slip away. Perhaps someday they’d come clean to their family and the King, but he needn’t worry himself over it now. If ensuring the crown prince was happy, healthy and well loved in his own way was wrong, he didn’t want to be right.

 

* * *

 

“Clarus,” Regis said, striding into his beta’s office that evening, “Have you seen Gladio and Ignis? I was looking to have a word with them.”

He didn’t even look up from the various letters spread across his desk, several of them handwritten in spotless, elegant script. “Last I heard they were gallivanting around with Prompto, if I can recall…running some errands before going to Noctis’ apartment?”

“Ah, and what for this time, I wonder?” They shared a knowing smirk as Clarus let his eyes wander briefly upwards. Regis chuckled as it broke, Clarus shaking his head as he went back to the letters. “And what are all these?” he asked, hovering closer to the desk, his hands tucked behind his back.

Clarus let out a long suffering sigh, “Letters from a few prominent betas in the city, inquiring as to when Gladio’s hand will be available, or just asking for it outright,” he explained, and Regis laughed again.

“Quite a pity that Ignis can’t bear children, isn’t it? If he could we’d have ourselves two perfect pairs,” he lamented. Clarus snorted at the suggestion, but didn’t outright deny it, either. Looking back to the letters, he put a hand to his forehead. Such a setup would certainly make _this_ decision easier, that was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think heats where omegas are needy and horny and all that sort of thing (that is seen in most other ABO fanfic) still has a place here. I never got around to fully explaining it in the text because it just didn’t really fit, but I imagined that mated omegas (esp ones mated to alphas) might feel that way somewhat during heat. But they’re in a much safer mindset—they know who will be having sex with them (their mate, and only them) so they feel safe enough to let their desire take them over for a little while. In this timeframe, Noct of course does love his pack, but none of them are actually mated yet. He’s not ready to give up that control yet, so he doesn’t. I think the idea of doing so while not ready would only increase those negative or disgusted feelings that he goes through. 
> 
> That’s also kinda why I wrote the shower scene the way I did. Yes, sex and orgasm is ultimately what he “needs”. It will make him feel better and make heat easier to deal with, but if he’s not ready for all that (ie-mating during heat, which is very likely to produce babies) then the idea of it would only make him more uncomfortable. He’s told he “needs” it, but it’s not what he wants, so I thought the idea of more practical sex/orgasm was interesting to use in this context. 
> 
> Of course there are always exceptions. Biology is weird and everyone is different, so every omega’s heat is no doubt very different. And I’m rambling! So I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://ferix-writes.tumblr.com/)


	2. Some changes to this fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion of intersex genitalia and how they relate to the AU below, jsyk.

Hope I'm not blowing up anyone's inbox too much with this, and sorry for bumping a months old fic to the top of the list, but I made some changes to this fic. Specifically changes that relate to my ideas about male omegas.

You might remember that I've established that male omegas are intersex, meaning their genitalia have characteristics that are both male and female. Originally in this fic I wrote Noctis as having a small penis and testicles and a vaginal opening, but after doing more research I've come to realize that that doesnt make any sense.

So I've rewritten the sex scene with Gladio and Noct in the shower to reflect how my ideas have changed. For lack of a good picture, you could compare his genitals to a micropenis and a vaginal opening below that. As you'll see in the changed parts Noct still refers to his dick as, well, a dick. I'm kind of treating writing this like I do trans characters and not using words like 'vagina' or 'cunt' or 'pussy' but that might change. Idk, that's just what I'm used to at the moment.

You can see the changes below.

 **This is the original**  

Gladio stepped back a little, creating some space in between them to work with, while Noctis’ hands rested on his shoulders, “Just relax, all right? It doesn’t even have to be sexual. It’s just sensation,” he said, taking Noctis’ cock in his hand as a spoke, swapping it between hands with slow, long strokes, “Just touch.”

He didn’t make a move to keep his eyes locked with Noctis’, so Noctis didn’t either. Like Gladio said, it didn’t have to be sexual. They would have plenty of other times together to be happy and enthusiastic; this didn’t have to be one of them.

Gladio stopped speaking after that, for which Noctis was very grateful. Not that he didn’t love the sound of his beta’s voice in bed, but this was not the time. He didn’t want to hear anything that could be taken the wrong way, or regretted later.

The warmth and pressure of the spray gave Noct a mental distraction as Gladio continued to stroke him to full hardness. Forcing his mind focus on both the water and Gladio’s hands evened out the sensations, and kept his mind from straying to dirtier thoughts.

With Noctis’ head pressed against his chest it was a bit difficult to see what he was doing, but a little lean gave Gladio an eyeful of the erection sliding between his hands. The water, in any other situation, would have done nothing as a lubricant, but here, with little rivulets running down Gladio’s arms, it was just enough to provide some extra stimulation. He varied his strokes as he went, splaying a hand across Noct’s lower belly as his other slipped lower to stroke over his balls. His other hand returned to Noctis’ cock as he cupped his balls in his palm, drawing circles with his thumb over the sensitive skin. The strokes resumed, and he used his other thumb to rub around Noctis’ head and slit.

That was the first time he drew a reaction—a soft whimper and the barely-there quake of Noct’s thighs before he caught himself. Gladio continued his work at the same pace, though, fondling each of his balls as he focused his strokes near the head. The foreskin slid along naturally with his strokes, no doubt increasing the pleasure but, more importantly, bringing Noct closer to completion. He admired the act as he went on, though it was a fight not to be aroused by the sight of his hand almost completely enveloping Noctis’ cock. It was…cute, in a way, how small he was compared to the three of them, though he had no reason to be ashamed.

It wasn’t long after that that Gladio felt the balls in his hand tighten and shift. Ah, there it was. Just to make sure the momentum kept up he increased his speed, adding in a little pressure as Noctis climaxed, spilling cum over Gladio’s fist. He kept the strokes going for a few more moments, milking the orgasm for all Noct was worth until his dick began to soften. The shower washed away any evidence of the act, though the weight leaning against his chest was increasing by the second

 

**This is the new version with different wording**

Gladio stepped back a little, creating some space in between them to work with, while Noctis’ hands rested on his shoulders, “Just relax, all right? It doesn’t even have to be sexual. It’s just sensation,” he said, taking Noctis’ cock in hand as a spoke, rubbing over it with slow, long strokes, “Just touch.”

He didn’t make a move to keep his eyes locked with Noctis’, so Noctis didn’t either. Like Gladio said, it didn’t have to be sexual. They would have plenty of other times together to be happy and enthusiastic; this didn’t have to be one of them.

Gladio stopped speaking after that, for which Noctis was very grateful. Not that he didn’t love the sound of his beta’s voice in bed, but this was not the time. He didn’t want to hear anything that could be taken the wrong way, or regretted later.

The warmth and pressure of the spray gave Noct a mental distraction as Gladio continued to stroke him. Forcing his mind focus on both the water and Gladio’s hands evened out the sensations, and kept his mind from straying to dirtier thoughts.

With Noctis’ head pressed against his chest it was a bit difficult to see what he was doing, but a little lean gave Gladio the vantage he needed to keep going. The water, in any other situation, would have done nothing as a lubricant, but here, with little rivulets running down Gladio’s arms, it was just enough to provide some extra stimulation. He varied his strokes as he went, splaying a hand across Noct’s lower belly as his other strayed lower to slip two fingers inside him. His other hand returned to Noctis’ cock as he hooked his fingers up, hitting the sensitive spot within him with practiced ease.

That was the first time he drew a reaction—a soft whimper and the barely-there quake of Noct’s thighs before he caught himself. Gladio continued his work at the same pace, though, fondling his cock as he sped up the pace of his thrusts. His hands working in such excellent tandem pushed Noctis closer and closer to completion. He admired the act as he went on, though it was a fight not to be aroused by the sight of his fingers almost completely enveloping Noctis’ cock. It was…cute, in a way, how small he was compared to the three of them, though he had no reason to be ashamed.

It wasn’t long after that that Gladio felt the soft walls around his fingers tighten. Ah, there it was. Just to make sure the momentum kept up he increased his speed, adding in a little pressure as Noctis climaxed, spilling cum over Gladio’s fingers. He kept the strokes going for a few more moments, milking the orgasm for all Noct was worth until his dick began to soften. The shower washed away any evidence of the act, though the weight leaning against his chest was increasing by the second.

\-----

 

If you have any questions/comments please let me know! I hope this was all easy to understand. 

The reason I bring it up is because I'm writing a fic for kinktober tomorrow (Oct 13th) that takes place in my ABO au. And will definitely feature Noctis getting some. ;)


End file.
